


Aullido.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Kiss, Fuckbuddies, Heat Stroke, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Non-Con, Oblivious, Pack Dynamics, Porn with Feelings, Rutting, Secrets, Shameless Smut, Surprise Kissing, Werewolves in Heat, Wrestling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: Rollins se encuentra en aprietos cuando su celo llega en el peor momento, y no es nadie más ni nadie menos que su némesis el único capaz de ayudarlo.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 11





	Aullido.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de este mundo no me pertenecen. Creación con el propósito de fanatismo y entretenimiento.

Gime suavemente mientras da unos pasos, deteniéndose para sostenerse, aferrándose con su mano enguantada a una baranda griseada. Respirando agitadamente mientras una ola sube cómo líquido caliente de su vientre, filtrándose por sus venas. No puede evitar relamerse los labios, ahogando el profundo suspiro que realmente quería soltar.

-¿Estás bien, princesa? - Una voz habla, unos pasos se acercan al igual que ese aroma masculino. Sabe quién es al instante. Mirando sobre el hombro se consigue con el ceño fruncido de su compañero de equipo.

Él asiente lentamente.

-Estoy bien.- Dice entre dientes. Dean se detiene, los ojos azules entrecerrados sobre él. Subiendo y bajando por su cuerpo. La boca se abre y cierra masticando relajado una goma de mascar, el aliento a menta golpea su rostro.

-Okay.- Suspira. El rubio se golpea nudillos contra nudillos, las manos cubiertas de gaza protectora blanca, gira de sopetón la cabeza, mirando abajo a los de seguridad que les esperaban, los ojos recaen en él otra vez. Dean se mueve de un lado a otro.- ¿Dónde está Roman?

-No sé, creí que estaba contigo.- Responde por debajo del aliento, intentando inhalar por la boca y no tanto por la nariz. El perfume es tóxico y adictivo, le envía un cosquilleo por el cuerpo y eso es lo menos que él quiere.

Dean se acerca a él, lo nota porque de repente sus botas están frente a las suyas. Él no alza la mirada, en cambio, ve por medio de la cortina de pelo a los hombres esperando por ellos, midiendo sus reacciones cuando él rubio le pone una mano en el hombro.

-¿Seguro que estás bien, Seth? - La pregunta lo aborda, y quiere negar. Quiere con toda el alma negar pero su mandíbula está sellada y mientras un estremecimiento sube por su cuerpo, sabe como el infierno que no puede decirlo.- No sé, pareces distraído y estás pálido...

-¡Estoy bien!

Los pasos tronadores se acercan y Seth toma eso como la señal para apartarse bruscamente del rellano y terminar de bajar las escaleras. Sus ojos ignoran la forma en la que Dean alza las manos por su reacción, y sus ojos suben a la cima de las escaleras donde Roman aparecería en un segundo.

El combate es duro, más duro de lo que él pensaba que sería.

Todo en el combate es difícil, cada segundo que sus oponentes luchan, cada uno de sus movimientos es otro segundo que uno de ellos tiene que pensar en otro arsenal para atacar de nuevo.

Se aferra a la cuerda delantera, respira con dureza mientras le tiemblan los miembros, también maldice con su aliento, escupiendo palabras.

Es muy duro tratar de mantener un ritmo constante, y está muy enojado.

Puede oír a la multitud gritando su nombre en voz alta y lo escucha como un sonido penetrante.

Se recompone y se da la vuelta, mirando la fea cara de Cena. Sobre su hombro sus ojos se conectan con los orbes de Roman y el hombre está confundido, sus labios se mueven pero no quiere escuchar la misma vieja pregunta: ¿qué te pasa?

Todo está muy mal.

Agarra a Cena y lo encierra con llave por detrás. Es rápido pero difícil de mantener. Puede oír a Ryback maldiciendo a Cena y ve a Punk sonreír en su contra. Enemigos naturales.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? - Grita, con el aliento caliente saliendo de su boca. -¿No eres el favorito, John? ¿Vas a dejar que un tipo nuevo como yo te patee el trasero así? - Se ríe, algunos gritos se convierten en abucheos y mira a la multitud con una mirada fulminante. -¿En serio? Besaculos.

Puede oír a Dean reírse y eso aumenta su ego enormemente.

Él y su oponente de repente colisionan en el medio del ring, no es Cena con quien está luchando, sino CM Punk.

El hombre de pelo oscuro es rápido como él, agarrando los brazos y cerrando las piernas, seguro que le hace sudar. Ambos maniobran y se deslizan lejos del otro, tanteando el terreno y burlando la velocidad de procesamiento del otro, se miran, rodeando el cuadrilaterito, hasta que se vuelven a poner las manos encima.

El público aúlla emocionado, ambos son buenos y saben que los ojos de los peces gordos están en ellos. Rollins corre y agarra impulso de las cuerdas, CM Punk se tira al suelo y él salta por encima de él, yendo a por el otro lado e intentando la misma maniobra.

El pelinegro se levanta, enganchando sus brazos en él y le hace un bombazo que le arrebata el aliento. Punk sumerge vencedor, envolviendo su brazo en su cuello y sus piernas apretándolo. Está bajo el peso de su cuerpo cuando la primera ola pecaminosa lo golpea. En un instante siente las pupilas dilatarse, porque su cuerpo se tensa de manera diferente. Seth afloja la resistencia, gimiendo.

-¿Qué pasa, Seth? - Punk respira en su oído, burlándose de él.- Pensé que eras mejor, sabiendo que eres un imbécil y todo eso. ¿Estás cansado o qué mierda es?

Agarra la muñeca de Punk y la aleja de su tráquea, permitiéndose agarrar unas cuantas bocadas de aire.

Seth aprieta la mejilla contra la lona, respirando rápido. Los pantalones se sienten ajustados y cada ramalazo lo anima a frotarse, a buscar fricción. Se muerde la lengua y se traga cada sonido que quiere gemir, es consciente de cómo sus sentidos están parpadeando, retorciéndose y cambiando.

Se siente tan bien. Pero no es el maldito momento.

Su nariz es más sensible por segundos y el olor del perfume y el sudor sobre él es cada vez más fuerte, mezclándose con las hormonas. No es malo pero tampoco es bueno, el olor va a su cerebro y le hace querer someterse, le anima a buscar fricción en otro cuerpo cálido. Y también lo atemoriza a muerte.

No puede.

Por Roman y Dean, no puede perder el partido.

Escucha a Punk siseando, lo siente bajar la cabeza pero no le permite hacerlo, tomando ese momento para elevar la parte media de su cuerpo y ganar fuerza en sus rodillas para pararse un poco.

-Tu olor está cambiando.- Punk le dice al oído. Rollins cierra los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo el latido apurado de su corazón.- Oye, chico...

-Vete a la mierda...- Gruñe, pero el hombre insiste, golpeándolo fuerte contra el suelo otra vez.

-No estoy bromeando, hombre. ¿Qué carajo? - CM Punk gruñe en su oreja, respirando profundamente en su pelo y bajando por el costado de su rostro.

Los ojos de Seth parpadean, se siente confundido y gustoso. Sumiso. Sintiendo su cuerpo traicionándolo lentamente. Antes de que pueda hacer algo al respecto, siente que algo choca con ellos, y luego la multitud aplaude y grita en éxtasis.

Seth Rollins se arrastra hasta las cuerdas sobre sus rodillas, las ondas eléctricas suben y bajan por su cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies. Su foco va y viene y se toma un minuto para llenar sus pulmones de aire limpio antes de darse la vuelta.

Ambrose está sobre el Punk, lanzando una lluvia de golpes sobre el hombre, y está desconcertado.

El árbitro le grita, pero a Dean le importa una mierda.

Roman Reigns intenta entrar pero Ryback y su mirada fija lo mantienen fuera. Cena también quiere entrar pero le importa un bledo Punk, así que le cuesta decidirse en salvar la lucha o saborear el momento.

Seth aprovecha la oportunidad para correr hacia Ambrose, metiendo sus brazos debajo de los del hombre, unió sus pechos y con la fuerza los obligo a retroceder, arrastrándolos a ambos contra la esquina. Su compañero se sacude, y él agradece ser lo suficientemente fuerte para detener el toro salvaje que podía ser.

-¿Qué carajo, Ambrose? - Gruñe. Su rubio compañero se sacude de él empujándolo lejos y la multitud se sorprende cuando su mirada furiosa está sobre él, sus ojos azul grisáceos ardiendo en llamas.

Dos zancadas y ambos se encuentran con las narices rozando, hablándose cara a cara.

-¡Tenía todo bajo control allí, qué carajo! - Discute. Dean niega la cabeza, empujándolo con un dedo en el pecho, gruñendo contra su boca.

-¡Te estaba olfateando, ese cabrón te estaba olfateando!

Si no fuese por el hecho de que iba en contra de las reglas que un luchador percibiría el olor de otro sin abusar de su espacio personal, juraría que Ambrose estaba actuando en celos, pero aquello era ridículo y lo desechó al instante.

-Eso está prohibido, ¿o lo has olvidado, princesa? – En su rostro crepitó una sonrisa oscura, retorciendo esos labios rosados suyos. Seth ignora los mareos que empieza a sentir cuando fija sus ojos ahí. - ¿O eso te gustaba? ¿Interrumpí algo, cariño? No sabía que te gustaba Punk, ¿debería dejarlos a los dos charlar y olerse en otro partido? Porque estoy confundido.- Roman está entre ellos, separándolos en el instante que el puño de Rollins se eleva.

El samoano les gruñe.

-No es el lugar para esta mierda, chicos. Por el amor de Dios, ¿no pueden dejar de pelearse un segundo? – Reigns alterna la mirada entre los dos, las hebras negras sacudiéndose. Seth se tensa contra su brazo tatuado, atrayendo para él toda la atención del moreno.- No, tiene razón. Él te salvo, malnacido. Esa mierda estaba tardando mucho, no sé qué mierda te sucede. Es mí turno, vayan a la esquina. Luego de esto, arreglen su mierda.- Ordenó.

Por naturaleza, Seth quiso desobedecer pero se resistió, sabiendo que lo más sensato era obedecer.

Él podía ser el líder la mayoría de las situaciones, pero no había una jerarquía estipulada, si él contraatacaba fijo los demás equipos tomarían eso como que había una disputa entre ellos, y se aprovecharían. Así que se plantó en la esquina. El rubio se movió de un lado a otro, como tigre enjaulado y él hizo lo posible por no mirar como sus ojos bonitos refulgían con intensidad.

Seth no volvió al cuadrilaterito, permitió que sus compañeros tomaran riendas en el asunto.

Sabía que era lo mejor para la noche.

Reigns es músculo pesado, y él y Ryback hacen un espectáculo mostrando que cada uno era muy fuerte. Cuando el samoano deja caer la cabeza atrás y aúlla, pensó que era el final, pero se equivocó. Punk se eleva sobre las cuerdas, su mano golpeando el hombro del hombre calvo, robando el relevo de su compañero.

Roman se congela, porque su nuevo oponente siquiera le presta atención, parece ignorar su mera existencia. Punk ingresa al cuadrilátero lentamente, como un cazador, sus ojos claros van directamente a la esquina de Shield, pero no ven a Rollins.

Están fijos en Dean.

-Alfa contra alfa. Que el mejor gane.- El pelinegro abre los brazos, retador.- Ven aquí si te crees digno.

¿Digno de qué? ¿Pelear con él?

Roman y Seth fruncen el ceño. Eso no estaba en los planes. 

No sabe por qué de la nada CM Punk sentía que debía limar asperezas con Ambrose, no tenían disputas ni mala sangre ni alguna enemistad, sin embargo cuando miró al hombre con una mirada tan matadora, toda la arena se tensó. 

Y el ojiazul tan impredecible cómo era: acepta el reto.

-Maldito.- Gruñe Ambrose con sus ojos fijos en el retador.- Vas a arrepentirte. Voy a hacer que lo hagas.

-Inténtalo.- Responde. Las cejas se hunden en el entrecejo de Dean.

¿Acaso era una conversación privada? No entendía, estaba seguro que nadie lo hacía.

Mientras Roman se posiciona a regaña dientes fuera del cuadrilátero con Seth. El joven con el pelo de dos colores, Seth, observa como el rubio ingresa por debajo de la primera cuerda de forma grácil y con parsimonia. Sus ojos caen a su cintura estrecha, al trasero prieto y las piernas.

La pelea es todo lo que debería haber sido con él, Dean es rápido y la emoción le hizo sonreír un poco, recordaba sentir esas manos en él, rasgándole y marcándole. Sabía lo que se sentía al ser el enemigo de un sujeto como Ambrose, conocía bien ser el receptor de esa rabia. Seth observa atentamente, poco a poco empezando a perderse en los pequeños detalles; en la forma en la que el rubio sonríe cuando él dolor llamea en sus músculos; en su inteligencia y velocidad al maquinar; en su cuerpo siendo tan bien manejado.

Dean movía su cuerpo de una manera que era hipnotizante, bailaba la lucha libre, gemía el aullido de dolor en su piel y se pudría por más. Golpeaba y asfixiaba a Punk siempre que podía, saltando desde las esquinas y golpeando con los codos.

Mirarlo luchar era arte, el tipo de arte que solamente un puñado de personas entendía, como él. Era violencia personificada. Dean era malo, su comportamiento oscuro e impredecible, cruel y sexy. Él nunca había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta, porque era eso, meros pensamientos.

Tal vez él ya no era su enemigo, porque ambos habían firmado en la misma empresa debajo del mismo contrato, aceptaron ser compañeros porque sabían que esa era la única forma de convertirse en lo que soñaban: luchadores profesionales. Así que dejaron todo de lado y trataron de vivir pacíficamente desde entonces.

Roman era el único que había logrado el cometido exitosamente, siempre había sido el más inteligente de ellos. Había encajado con ambos. Resultó que el hombretón era un hombre con los pies en la tierra y con un enorme corazón, mientras él y Dean eran problemas.

Eran muy parecidos, cortados de la misma tela. Y cuando estaban juntos: era electrizante. Eran el equipo dentro del equipo, ambos tenían combos y arsenales juntos, eran piezas esenciales que de algún modo, encajaban solamente juntos, y para dos personas que no se llevaban bien, era tan agotador como enloquecedor.

La campana sonó y la victoria fue de ellos, Seth deliberadamente partió primero.

Marcando la milla hacia los camerinos abandonando a los dos hombres en su celebración atrás, él hizo lo posible por ignorar la curiosa mirada de Punk sobre suyo.

Y lo logro, hasta que fue arrinconado en una esquina.

-Estás entrando en celo.- No fue una pregunta. Seth tensó los brazos a los costados, mirando sin ninguna expresión al rostro sudoroso de Punk mientras el hombre se apartaba el pelo negro, parecido al suyo, lejos del rostro.

-¿Vas a decírselo a las personas? – Preguntó, intentando no lucir ninguna expresión de dolencia. Los omegas como él eran rebajados en el mundo, mucho de ellos descartados por su genética, el mundo era machista para todos ellos, sobre todo para omegas sin compañeros.

Punk sacudió la cabeza, mirándolo suavemente.

-Tengo una omega como tú. Ella es una de nosotros, una luchadora. Y al igual que tú, no permite que su naturaleza intervenga en cómo la ven los demás respecto a su trabajo.- Los ojos de Rollins se abren de par en par. El hombre asintió, sonriendo de lado y, subiéndose flojamente el titulo al hombro, el sudor le escurría por la piel.- A ella tampoco le gusta que las personas sepan de eso, excepto los doctores de la empresa y los jefes.

Él no sabía que responder. Optó por el silencio.

-¿Qué sucede, Rollins? - Preguntó con deje preocupado.- No me digas que eres de esos omegas que se dejan usar a cambio de obtener algo.- Más silencio, Punk sacudió la cabeza.- No, no pareces de ese tipo... ¿Tienes compañero? ¿Estás siendo forzado, por eso no tienes control de tus hormonas? ¿Por eso entraste en celo en medio de una lucha? - El hombre se tenso, rabia irradiando de él.- ¿Acaso tus compañeros o los jefes te...?

-Por favor, no hagas preguntas.- Suplico derrotado.- No, nada de eso. Fue... Fue mí culpa. Fue un accidente.- Miró el piso apenado.- No me hagas hablar de eso. Pero estoy bien. Digo... Estaré bien.

La preocupación del hombre lo azotó con un látigo de fuego, él se miró las botas y soltó el aire que tenía retenido. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco tocado en los sentimientos, nunca había sido personal con Punk.

Jamás creyó un día que el hombre caería sobre él como un defensor, aunque era exactamente eso, una especie de justiciero la voz del sentido, el mejor del mundo.

El pelinegro asintió, compresivo.

-Los bloqueadores a veces son una perra.

-No me lo digas a mí.- El castaño alterna la mirada entre los ojos de Punk y sobre su hombro, atento de que no los descubran en posición tan comprometedora.- ¿Qué fue eso con Ambrose?

El pelinegro parece tomado por sorpresa y sonríe de lado. 

-Jodidamente nada. Quería ver que tan buen alfa puede ser un lunático.- Responde.

-No hay nada malo con Ambrose.- Dice a la defensiva.- Tú eres el que folla una loca.- Que degradasen a su amigo nunca le gustó.

El pelinegro tatuado hace una mueca ante su ataque bajo. Pero sonríe cínicamente.

-AJ tiene sus defectos, pero no escogería a alguien más. Omega o no, es para mí.- Dijo con tono serio.- Y Ambrose no es más estable, muchacho. Sabes eso.- Gruñe a defensiva de su compañera.- Lo que quise decir, es que probé mí punto. Quería descubrir algo, y lo hice. Él sabe distinguir sus prioridades, es lo que importa para mí.

-¿Prioridades? - Frunce el ceño.- Lo que sea, hombre.

¿Qué quiere decir? Dean es un maldito buen alfa, es grande, fuerte, y tiene una actitud de mierda que aleja a las personas pero no es malo. Sabe distinguir entre el bien y el mal y aunque le vale un comino romper las reglas, no lo hace una mala persona. Es un rebelde, un alfa osado.

De valía, a pesar de que otros pensaran diferente.

No lo cambiaría por nada mejor.

-¿Ustedes dos están...? - Punk abre la boca para preguntar pero en ese momento escucha las pisadas familiares y su atención recae completamente en los dos machos acercándose.

Oh, Roman está frustrado, el sentimiento tiñe su olor cómo madera quemada y eso no significaba nada bueno, Seth no está de humor para tener al gran alfa acoplado actuando de hermano mayor y protector sobre los dos solterones. El rubio huele intensamente. Los escucha discutir más y más cerca de ellos.

Seth imagina lo que puede pasar si los descubren. No tiene la energía para detenerlo otra vez, y Rome... No, no había modo de pararlos. 

-Punk. Gracias por preocuparte, en serio.- Dice rápidamente, interrumpiendo su oración. Siquiera sabía que decía.- ¿Te parece si nos vemos luego? Tengo que irme.

-Búscame si necesitas que te ayudemos.- Fue lo último que logró captar de él. Se sonrojo en imaginar exactamente como sería ese caso, pero lo deshecho al instante.

Si atrajo miradas de los habitantes mientras desaparecía, no lo supo. Corrió a las entrañas de la arena luego de tomar sus pertenencias y tomó la primera habitación que vio. Tenía luz, estaba limpio y lo único que habitaba el espacio era una mesa. Agradeció al menos los primeros dos y trabó la cerradura.

Ingresó justo a tiempo que un aire caliente y húmedo rodeó todo su cuerpo, desde la parte posterior de su cuello hasta la longitud de sus piernas, desde su rostro y su garganta hasta su vientre y hacia debajo de los pies.

Cerrando los ojos, colocó las manos contra la mesa. Otra ráfaga de calor se apoderó de él, con un gemido propio de un animal herido, se zafó fueron los guantes, los tiró sobre el sofá en la esquina. Se miró la bragueta, enfocándose en la fuente de su problema. Ante el pensamiento, su polla se estremeció, apretó los testículos con un fragmento de placer tan intenso que era casi doloroso.

El cinturón cayó pesado, y entonces, se deslizó contra la pared. Un tremendo y volcánico poder explotó dentro suyo con una necesidad sexual abrumadora que solo requería una única cosa.

Abriendo los muslos llevó su mano dentro de su ropa, liberando su furiosa erección, se apretó la gruesa y larga polla. Seth gritó cuando una explosión atravesó su cuerpo, no pudo oír o ver.

El sudor brotaba de sus poros. Y esto era solo el comienzo, le dijo una voz. Y él lo sabía, se iba a poner peor, conforme pasara el tiempo las hormonas iban a dejarlo incapacitado, salvo para respirar y querer ser tomado.

La necesidad era como un par de puños apretándole el cuerpo hasta el punto que sabía que tenía que tener algunos huesos rotos. El primer orgasmo lo abofeteo, lo hizo sacudirse la polla y cabalgar el otro orgasmo que estaba ahí, al borde de una fricción más fuerte. 

Su visión era turbia, sus ojos luchaban por enfocar mientras que su cuerpo rogaba por el sexo que simplemente no podía tener.

En el segundo o tercer orgasmo su cuerpo seguía aullando y sus huesos comenzaron a quejarse. El giró, pegando la frente contra la pared fría, buscando refrescarse. Respiró con la boca abierta, temblando y siseando entre los dientes.

El chaleco le daba calor y chorros de sudor se escurrían debajo del protector y la camisa, debería desnudarse, permitir su piel respirar, pero no puede moverse. Las oleadas llegaban más intensas y más rápidas cada vez.

Presionó dos dedos contra su portal, rodó los ojos atrás en su cabeza. Se arqueo, tirando la cabeza atrás mientras movía los dedos circularmente sobre el anillo punzando y lubricando. Él sacudió las caderas, frotándose contra sus dedos, un estremecimiento corría por todos los nervios internos, recordándole la sensación gratificante que solo podría calmarlo.

Terminó necesitando otro descanso mientras tensaba los músculos y lloraba desconsoladamente.

Incluso a través de la vorágine de sus hormonas, era capaz de pensar en la conclusión a la que llevaba esto, iba a estar en una posición terrible: o bien tenía que servirse a sí mismo o tenía que optar por ser servido en las consecuencias que odiaba.

-Sssh Calma, Rollins.- Escuchó. El pelinegro gimió ruidosamente al captarlo.- Cálmate. Déjate ir. Estás bien, estás a salvo, omega.

Cada bocada de aire todo lo que podía percibir era ese olor oscuro, lo sentía llenando su cabeza, bordando sus sentidos, agudizando su piel.

El marcaje era fuerte y transmitía un lenguaje, en ese instante, el deseo de calmarlo de Ambrose era idéntico a especias y sudor.

Hizo a su cabeza indagar en como sabría en su lengua.

Seth apoyó el brazo contra la pared, sosteniéndose vergonzosamente con la otra. No había ruido, no había otras voces, lo que significaba que su invasor había venido solo. Y lo sintió, estaba acostumbrado a sus pisadas, a su forma de moverse a su alrededor, y sintió cuando Dean le puso una mano en la nuca, con la intención de calmarlo.

La mano todavía sobre su carne, prueba las aguas cuando el pulgar comienza a hacer caricias en esa zona, haciendo estragos en su mente.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí? – Logró articular con la voz ronca, girando para encontrarlo buscando sus ojos. Sus miradas se encuentran, la suya de hostilidad.

El olor del alfa es uno que lo aturde en sus sentidos, y lo quiere evitar. Pero mientras abre la boca por inhalar siente el sabor en su lengua, hay un deje de menta, porque Ambrose está intentando dejar el cigarrillo, también puede saborear el cuero y el olor a whiskey. No puede evitar pero mirar, sus hormonas volaron, respondiendo a su presencia, aumentando hasta un nivel que era el infierno en la tierra.

Seguía con su ropa de lucha, como él. La camiseta negra sin mangas le aprieta el pecho, alrededor del cuello puede ver los vellos rubios medio rojizos ahí. Y tiene que arrancar los ojos de ahí. Los pantalones son el par bueno y realmente le quedan bien aferrándole los muslos. Mientras lo observa, es débil cuando esa mirada azul pálido lo recorre de pies a cabeza.

-Estuviste raro todo el día, vine a cerciorarme que estuvieras bien.

Puede verlo tomar una respiración. Sus ojos bajan por su brazo y él debería estar avergonzado, debería estar queriendo cubrir sus partes nobles de nadie más que alguien que consideraba no de su muy agrado, pero no lo hizo, sintió su cuerpo temblar con su introspección.

Dean no sonrió, no se burló de él, por primera vez en su vida le vio una expresión de concentración que le tranquilizó.

-Estás con bastante vida diría yo.

-¿Cómo entraste? - Discutió.

-Fui un criminal, Rollins. Una puerta no me detiene.- Contraataca.

El ojiazul invade su espacio personal, su mano cae pesada en su cintura y su cercanía es casi un reto mientras el rubio lo mira con una expresión clara en sus ojos, como si dijera: apártame, si es lo que realmente quieres. Él aprieta los labios, su miembro se tensiona dolorosamente como si jamás se hubiera corrido una sola vez ese día.

-Vete de aquí, Ambrose...- Traga grueso.- Sólo vete.

Dean niega y sabe que está frito. Dios lo quiere.

-Déjame ayudarte, te prometo que no diré nada al respecto.- Dice en una inusual voz calmante.- No tenemos que hablarlo después si así lo quieres.

-No te agrado.- Gimoteo, doblándose con un doloroso espasmo. Ambrose no se movió.

-Creí que eras más inteligente, Sethie.- Dice en una réplica. Él frunce el ceño. ¿Qué significaba eso? - Lo importante es si crees que me disgustas. Estás lejos de eso, demonios, de hecho me gustas más de lo que quisiera.- Su voz se escuchó tensa, violenta, su sexualidad a flor de piel.

Gustar.

El castaño se inclina, gimiendo de imaginarlo. Desde FCW habían tenido conexión, una muy cálida y carnal conexión. ¿Si a Seth le había gustado? Joder sí, no era un mojigato ni menos un santo. Quince minutos en el cuadrilátero con él y de repente cuestionaba su vida entera. Una masturbación rápida y una cerveza más tarde y había guardado todo, antes de que fuesen escogidos como compañeros claro estaba.

Luego entre sentir y no sentir, la línea se hizo tan borrosa que no sabía si seguía ahí.

-No me disgustas tampoco.- Susurró. Dean sonrió de lado, divertido.

-Eso es suficiente para mí.- Típico. Seth se relamió los labios, ansioso.- ¿Me permites ayudarte? Será un favor solamente, nada que enloquezca esa mente afilada tuya.

Su expresión era absorta, casi salvaje. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, encendidos. Seth sintió su corazón golpeando rápidamente, su respiración se hizo más profunda.

-¿Realmente estás aquí porque te preocupabas por mí?

-Maldición, sí.- El gruñido le erizó la piel, Dean se acercó, todavía probando que tanto le permitiría acercarse, no hubo contacto.- ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que eras un omega, Rollins? Todo este tiempo las personas creen que eras un alfa.

-Todos creen que Shield es un equipo de puros alfas, lo sé.- Se quejó.- Lo dije específicamente cuando firme, no quería que nadie supiera. Hay cláusulas que pueden protegerme en esta compañía pero los viejos hábitos son difíciles de matar. Siempre he fingido ser un alfa, los supresantes y los bloqueadores de olor me permiten vivir esa farsa cómodamente, pero tiene sus consecuencias, lo que sucedió hoy es una de ellas.

-Descontrol hormonal.- Lo sorprendió lo rápido que llegó a esa conclusión.- No te sientas mal, princesa. Pero tu olor es jodidamente bueno, es una pena que tenga que estar oculto.- Hubo un chasqueo de lenguas.- Bueno, vigilare la puerta, toca si necesitas de algo.

Seth le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa.

-No dije que no.- Discutió. Los ojos se posaron en su cara, le gustó que no lo viera lascivamente a pesar de que estaba vulnerable como el día que nació.

-Tampoco dijiste que sí.- Replicó.

-Dean, por favor... – Se apresura a decir, el rubio se detiene en seco y él no se arrepiente de sus palabras.- No me dejes solo… Ayúdame, por favor.

-Te ayudaré a correrte. Un orgasmo debería ayudarte... Mi olor debería ayudarte.- Dice densamente. El castaño gime ruidosamente mientras la nariz que recorre su mandíbula va bajando por su oreja y luego a su yugular.-Quien lo diría, el arquitecto es un omega.- Dice para sí mismo contra su piel. Dean arrastra sus dientes por su cuello y toma cada onza de su cuerpo no sucumbir en ese instante.

Por un momento, le preocupó, el sentimiento que se precipitó sobre su cuerpo. Se sintió casi animal, la necesidad iba más allá del simple deseo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – La pregunta lo toma fuera de lugar, tiene que preguntar dos veces para captarla.- ¿Qué quieres que haga para hacerte sentir mejor?

-Tengo un ju-juguete en mi ma-maleta.- Dice. El rubio es inteligente para unir las ideas.

-¿Quieres que te folle con él?

Tembló con la mirada de Dean. Sus ojos casi brillaron, su voz se hizo más baja, pesada. Un vistazo rápido, muy breve debajo de su cintura mostró un aumento que lo hizo sentir muy nervioso.

Claramente, no era el único afectado, se sintió con fiebre, su piel sensible, lista para su toque. Era diferente a lo que alguna vez había conocido.

Era diferente de algo que alguna vez conocería.

Él miró con fijeza su pecho, era más capaz de hacer eso que de mirar sus ojos. Aquellas profundidades le hacían sentir, le hacían querer, necesitar cosas que no estaba seguro que debería de querer. Se estremeció cuando sus dedos le tocaron su barbilla, inseguro, casi asustado ahora. Si él no hubiera estado consciente de los deseos que incendiaban su cuerpo, podría haber manejado esto.

Se pasó la lengua nerviosamente sobre sus labios secos, consciente de la plenitud repentina en ellos, el dolor, el latido justo bajo la piel.

Los ojos azules se estrecharon. Con el pulgar recorrió, experimentalmente sobre las suaves comisuras, recogiendo la humedad de su boca. Su pecho se sentía sofocado cuando intentó respirar normalmente. Parecía que no podía inhalar suficiente aire para llenar sus pulmones.

Sintió la necesidad de luchar por el aliento, liberar el gemido que tenía atrapado allí.

-Por favor, alfa.- Llora.

Nunca se había presentado ante nadie, y mientras el pantalón caía y se extendía a si mismo pensó lo irónico que era la vida, pero no estaba arrepentido. Era natural, y Dean, joder, de las personas en el mundo era el único con el que podía confiar eso, la desconocida relación que tenían aseguraría que no hubiera consecuencias. No sabía cómo estaba seguro de eso, pero lo estaba.

El juguete estaba creado con un cometido, engañar el cuerpo como si fuese el miembro de un alfa.

Mientras él enterraba el rostro en su antebrazo y el pelo se le crispaba así como a cada vello de su cuerpo, supo que realmente podría satisfacer cómo la polla de uno. Por consciencia propia y placer su cuerpo se sacudía adelante y atrás, como si pudiera follarse contra el dildo zumbando y expandiéndose dentro de él. Gimió, sacudiéndose con vergonzosa desesperación. Se sentía tan bien, jodidamente bien.

-Oh, Dean. Oh, joder. No te detengas.- Imploró lastimosamente. El alfa detrás de él enterró sus dedos en sus nalgas, moviendo el juguete profundamente en su canal, haciéndolo aullar sin control. Los fluidos de omega relajando el anillo de músculos que engullía la invasión, y despertando nervios con cada crecimiento en la secreción.- Alfa, alfa, alfa...- Lloró.

Tomó una bocada de ese rico aroma masculino y especiado y fue todo lo que tomó.

Se corrió en un instante, manchando con una lluvia de fluidos, grito roncamente, moviéndose hacia atrás con más fuerza, apretó los dedos hasta que los nudillos se le tornaron blancos.

-Mierda...- Dean maldijo detrás de él, agarrándolo por el torso cuando se dobló en un interminable orgasmo. 

Su cuerpo se estremeció, se cubrió la boca ahogando cada uno de sus ruidos, sofocándose en el trance de lujuria. Estaba tan sumergido, con la piel sudorosa y su miembro latiendo que era lo único en lo que podía enfocarse. 

Se puso tan caliente cuando sus propios dedos tocaron su miembro destellos de electricidad inundaron su cuerpo hambriento, necesitaba llegar a la consumación. Sus muslos apretaron dolorosamente su mano, sus piernas temblaron. Ah, le dolía, quería sentir su boca sobre esa parte de su anatomía, quería que lo lamiera con su lengua, que fuese él con su miembro haciendo lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

Jadeó buscando aire ahora, la mano empujó el juguete zumbando y palpitando hasta el tallo. Gemidos entrecortados salían de su garganta a consecuencia del ardor que aumentaba en él, alrededor y fuera.

Estaba muriéndose.

¿Qué le había hecho él?

-¿Debería ser tan intenso? - Retumbó contra su espalda, soñaba tan agravado.- Dios, Rollins. Estás mojando la ropa, se escurre por tus piernas y huele almizclado. Oh, joder...- Ronroneo.- Es tan...- Se silenció, su respiración veloz.- ¿Estás bien?

-Dean...- Susurró su nombre en forma trémula.

Se reiría, si no estuviera tan caliente. Si la necesidad que atravesaba por su cuerpo no fuera tan intensa, tan ardiente. Esto no estaba funcionando. Respirando con fuerza, sus dedos se detuvieron sobre su carne. No iba a culminar, no en el modo en que usualmente lo hacía.

-Dean, por favor.- Dijo dubitativo.

Su pecho se acopló contra su espalda, con su maraña de pelos color rojizo rubio oscuro cayendo sobre su hombro cuando coloco la frente ahí.

Se arqueó todavía más cerca, la carne desnuda de su parte baja empujando contra el largo y caliente grosor de su erección. Seth jadeó cuando él introdujo dos dedos, haciéndolos girar y abrirse.

-¿Así, Seth? - Susurro áspero, se estremeció escuchando por primera vez su nombre de esa manera en su boca.- Dios, debiste haberme dicho, de alguna forma. Debiste hacerlo.- Gruñó, haciendo que un estremecimiento recorriera al omega.

Seth lamió sus labios, jadeando con fuerza cuando Ambrose le abrió las piernas aún más con sus rodillas. Sus dedos moviéndose dentro y afuera, extendiendo los dedos para abrirlo más. El castaño boqueo, arqueando la espalda.

Lo estaba destruyendo. Su cuerpo se apretaba involuntariamente, cada hueso y músculo, el candente aire de sus labios, la humedad de sus cuerpos, lo estaba matando.

-Por favor, fóllame.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres, Omega? - Ronroneo contra su oreja. Sus dientes mordisquearon la piel de su nuca sudorosa.- ¿Quieres que te llene con mí polla, huh? ¿Quieres que estire este agujero necesitado hasta el fondo? Oh, Seth, si pudieras verte. Tú siendo una pequeña zorra malcriada es mi debilidad.

Lo estaba destruyendo. Su cuerpo se apretaba involuntariamente, cada hueso y músculo, el candente aire de sus labios, la humedad de sus cuerpos, lo estaba matando

Podía sentir su corazón que luchaba por seguir latiendo, ante las demandas de su cuerpo, sentía que corría un maratón. De repente el placer lo golpeó con fuerza y rápidamente, reventándose por sus venas, un placer proveniente de dentro y fuera de su cuerpo.

Sus dedos empujando más dentro, llenándolo, quemándolo.

-¡Sí, fóllame! - Escucho su propio grito ante la explosión de placer dentro de él. Desesperado, con fuerza, con las caderas arqueadas, casi se sintió morir.

Su clímax fue como una ola gigante, ahogándolo, avasallándolo sacudiendo y devastando su cuerpo, mientras se sostenía débilmente. Esto no se terminaba. El caliente alivio, hacia que siguiera pulsando y latiendo, apretando aún más, empapando su mano, sus muslos con un chorro de líquido.

-Voy a joderte entonces.- Gruñó el rubio, su cuerpo moviéndose poderosamente. Un brazo lo agarro a través del pecho cuando sus rodillas cedieron, Dean puso la otra contra la pared, mientras sus manos morenas a comparación, temblaban contra la fría superficie.

Aulló.

Con un duro empuje introdujo su grueso pene hasta el fondo, Rollins hizo un ruido agudo, ahogándose en un grito superior. Podía sentir la pequeña saliente parecida a un bulto que surgía desde lo más profundo del miembro de su alfa, despacio, revelándose de su antiguo escondrijo. L

Lo enloqueció, la parte de su genética aullando por tenerlo.

Ambrose se movía tan experta y deliciosa como luchaba, calculado y crudo, empujando dentro de las profundidades apretadas de su cuerpo, gemía con cada golpe de su ardiente vara.

-Alfa...- Un gruñido bajo, atormentado surgió de su garganta mientras su respiración se volvía áspera y profunda.

-Lo estás haciendo increíble, Omega. Tan dulce, tan sumiso y precioso para mí.- Seth lo sentía hambriento, escuchándolo gruñir. Pedir sin tomar.

-Más fuerte.- Él se movía con la necesidad de una embestida más profunda, más dura.- Por favor, Dean, más duro.- Jadeó cuando el movimiento se hizo más rápido, más profundo, más duro.

Las caderas comenzaron a empujar su miembro más fuerte, él quería, gritar, quería aullar de placer.

-Dios. Soñé con esto desde la noche que te conocí.- El sonido de su voz era una tortura.-Mejor de lo que imaginé. Tan caliente, y esos sonidos, maldición.- Rollins respiró, empujando detrás para recibir las embestidas. 

La cabeza bajó, sus dientes mordieron la sensible área entre el hombro y su cuello y él gritó de placer. Y esto era el placer, pedía más.

-¿Vas a marcarme, Dean? – Rió, medio gimiendo y jadeando.

La cabeza se alzó de sopetón de su cuello, no hubo marca pero había estado deliciosamente cerca. Los labios presionaron contra su comisura en un húmedo beso.

-No, me rogaras por eso antes.

Seth giro la cabeza, con impaciencia, su lengua probó el lujurioso sabor picante de su boca, lo que al momento le alivió el dolor increíble de lujuria que se había posesionado de su cuerpo.

Como un drogadicto, su cuerpo inició el alivio, las contracciones ásperas de su estómago parecieron disminuir.

Sus manos le tomaron por el pelo, atrayéndolo hacia sí mientras su boca lo devoraba. Labios y lengua unidas, duras hambrientas, su respuesta hacia que lo impulsara más cerca, profundizando más el beso. Un primitivo y áspero gruñido exigió su rendición cuando él se impulsó hasta la profundidad, Seth perdió el conocimiento por los segundos que se corrió de manera placentera y dolorosamente, ambas sensaciones turnándose en su cerebro.

El miembro de Ambrose se extendió en toda su llena longitud, llenando su interior hasta el acoplamiento. Las corrientes largas y gruesas de semen cubrieron sus entrañas, hicieron que su estómago se estremeciera de placer con un gruñido de liberación, repetido por toda la habitación. 

Seth sonrió satisfecho. La fiebre de su cuerpo bajando gradualmente, cubierta de alfa por dentro y por fuera, y el bálsamo lo hizo sentirse en el nirvana. Ambrose luchaba por el aliento, su pecho subía y bajaba con agitación, su cuerpo aletargado, temblando cuando sus labios dieron un último lengüetazo contra su boca. 

Entonces, quedaron quietos.

Seth se preguntó qué haría después de esto, no supo. Su compañero presintió la duda y su barbilla cayó en su hombro.

Podía sentir el roce áspero del pantalón del joven hombre y se lo imaginó con la bragueta abierta a jirones, lo suficiente para sacar su miembro. Fue cuando descubrió que Ambrose iba sin nada debajo, como él, comando nunca había sido tan halagador en su vida.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Reigns? – Preguntó.

Dean se encogió de hombros, respirando pesadamente.

-Él mismo se largó, sabía que te buscaría. Siempre arreglamos nuestras disputas por nuestra cuenta, supo que lo que pasaría tendría que arreglarse de todos modos.

Seth chistó, pensativo.

-¿Significa que serás mi amante, ahora? Digo. Mi celo te enviara al tuyo dentro de poco, horas si no estoy en lo incorrecto. Yo sigo en el mío… Podemos ayudarnos, dejar de lado…

-Sigues siendo odioso.- Reiteró el rubio. Seth cerró los ojos.- Pero sí, podemos estar juntos supongo, necesitas un alfa. Te protegeré, princesa.

-Jódete.

-Eso fue lo que hice.

La erección comenzar a disminuir por momentos. Su cuerpo se puso flexible, relajado y sabía que el sueño o la inconsciencia lo reclamaban. También, sabía que sería un alivio bienvenido para él. Acercó su cuerpo, aspirando su olor, su calor.

-Vistámonos y vayámonos al hotel, tenemos una larga noche, Omega.- Dean susurró la palabra apretándolo junto a él con agotamiento.

**Author's Note:**

> Dejé un nudo si quiere. Los comentarios son bien recibidos.  
> Con cariño, G.


End file.
